


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°15 : Ordre & Oubli

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Legends Never Die, Muun Fluff, Ruusan Reformation, Seventh Battle of Ruusan, Sith Fluff, Sith Lords, Sith Order, Tiny Hego Damask, jedi order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Ordre : Deux idéologies opposées se sont toujours affrontées pour dominer la galaxie, mais elles arrivent néanmoins à s'accorder sur certains points.Oubli : Le petit Hego Damask a failli oublier d'offrir son cadeau à sa mère.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oups ! Désolée désolée désolée pour ces deux jours de retard, mais j'étais vraiment pas en forme (migraines épouvantables, fatigue...) alors je n'ai pas pu passer poster mes textes. Mais je m'apprête à tout rattraper ce soir, ne vous en faites pas ^^'
> 
> Le temps file, pfiou ! Aujourd'hui, un peu de politique... mais comme j'étais désolée d'arriver avec un texte potentiellement rébarbatif en ces temps de fêtes, je vous propose, en deuxième partie, un petit Darth Plagueis surmonté de fluff xD

**Jour n°15 - Jeudi 15 décembre 2016**

**« Ordre & Oubli »**

 

 

Ordre –

 

La galaxie avait tendance à être gouvernée par un ou des politiciens qui n'avaient aucune affinité avec la Force, et cette particularité irritait fortement les deux principaux Ordres des utilisateurs de ce pouvoir mystique. Ils estimaient tous que le contrôle d'une galaxie menée par la Force ne devait pas revenir à quelqu'un qui ne la possédait pas. Ils pensaient qu'un dirigeant avisé devait avoir une vision d'ensemble de la situation, et non pas seulement la vision globale du monde profane, mais aussi celle du monde éthéré.

Si les Jedi avaient le même point de vue que les Sith sur cette question, les défenseurs de la paix ne remettaient pas en cause l'organisation en Sénat Galactique, base de toute démocratie, mais ils souhaitaient en avoir la direction pour apporter le complément d'information qui faisait logiquement défaut aux Sénateurs. Par le passé, certains Jedi avaient eu cette possibilité de mener le Sénat en tant que Chanceliers, mais suite aux réformes de Ruusan, ils avaient été forcés d'abandonner cette prérogative.

Les Sith, quant à eux, privilégiaient un système moins parlementaire. Pendant la période de l'Empire Sith, le pouvoir était certes partagé entre plusieurs Seigneurs Noirs, mais ils se trouvaient tous sous le joug de l'Empereur. Bien plus tard, ce fut au tour de Darth Sidious, héritier direct de Darth Bane, de réinstaurer un gouvernement similaire – bien que composé de sensiblement moins de Sith –, mais à plus grande échelle.

 

 

 

Oubli –

 

Le jeune Hego Damask avait été absorbé une grande partie de la nuit dans des calculs complexes – ses devoirs scolaires –, et en avait presque oublié quel jour il était lorsque la luminosité commença à augmenter au-dehors. Impossible de parler de soleil dans le sens habituel, puisque Mygeeto était une planète quasiment toujours recouverte par les nuages et par la neige.

Hego releva la tête vers l'holo-horloge, et constata que la nuit était passée abominablement vite. Accaparé comme il avait été par ses devoirs – l'envie de les faire avait été soudaine et imprévisible, et assez peu rationnelle pour un réveillon de Noël –, il avait complètement oublié la surprise qu'il avait préparée pour sa mère et qu'il devait lui apporter ce matin-là.

L'enfant se leva de sa chaise de bureau en toute vitesse, s'habilla rapidement, et sortit dans le couloir. Il se précipita en direction des cuisines, situées quelques étages plus bas, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Là, il demanda au droïde cuisinier de l'aider à confectionner un succulent plateau de petit-déjeuner pour sa mère, petite attention d'un fils en un matin de Noël. Puis, il attrapa ce même plateau, et sortit des cuisines, faisant très attention à ne pas faire tomber les différents aliments et boissons. Sa progression à travers les couloirs de la villa fut donc minutieuse, afin d'éviter tout soubresaut fatal.

Un droïde d'entretien, qui passait par là, toqua à la porte de la chambre pour lui, et lui ouvrit lorsqu'il reçut la réponse positive de l'occupante. L'enfant entra donc dans la spacieuse pièce.

\- Hego ! s'exclama la mère, qui était déjà préparée pour quitter la chambre. Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui. Et qu'est-ce que ce plateau, dans tes mains ?

\- Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, mère ! fit le petit Muun en s'approchant d'elle avec le plateau. Voici une petite attention qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir.

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira d'un rare sourire, et elle attrapa le plateau pour le poser sur une petite table basse.

\- Je te remercie, Hego, et je te souhaite un joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Tu as eu une bonne idée avec ce plateau de petit-déjeuner... surtout qu'il est réellement copieux ! Que dirais-tu de le partager avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, mère ! s'exclama le petit Muun, et il s'installa à côté de sa mère sur un petit sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Le nom de la mère de Hego Damask n'a jamais été mentionné, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas été nommée ici ;) J'extrapole assez peu, au final, car même s'il était destiné à devenir Sith (pour plus de précisions, voir le roman « Darth Plagueis » de James Luceno ;D), Hego Damask a toujours été proche de ses parents. Le seul détail qui est sorti de mon esprit, c'est la relation assez sobre et réservée avec sa mère, car je n'ai aucune idée de comment les Muuns interagissent même au sein de leur propre famille x')


End file.
